comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael
Raphael is a giant man-turtle living in the sewers? You're kidding, right? And he's some kind of ninja? Raphael is the bitter loner of the team. Often encountered on his own with little pleasant to say about much. Background What? You talkin' to me? There's noone else here, so you must be talkin' to me. Oh, you wanna know about me. Fine. Me and my bros, and Splinter, were made from this mutagenic ooze crap that spilled out in an accident. Some of that crud apparently did weird stuff to some blind kid too, but noone cares. I mean,if they did we wouldn't be stuck living in the freakin' SEWERS, right? Anyway. We were raised by Splinter down here, and he taught us a bunch of stuff. Like how to sneak around and fight like the ninjas of old Japan. Did I mention people get funny around giant talking turtles? It gets boring in the sewers, and Mike is a freaking idiot, so knowing how to sneak around is useful. One day we ran into some other ninja guys led by a chrome plated tool called Shredder. He and Splinter have some beef going way back. Like, before any of us were born. What? You wanna know how that works? Go bother Don. Or Master Splinter. All I know is Shredder is a real piece of work, and so are you if you keep playing twenty questions. Better yet, go bother April. She worked on the crap that made us, and she's good people. Unlike most of you who live upstairs. We've had to bail her out a few times, but she's cool so we keep her around anyway. Now, any more questions? No? Good, go away. Personality *'Moody' - Raphael has anger management issues, to put it mildly. He gets along with very few and is prone to doing his own thing purely out of spite. It isn't hate most of the time, more a simple resentment of authority. Raph can go from relative calm to outrage at the drop of a hat under many circumstances, such as trying to boss him or his brothers or simply a perceived slight to one or the other. *'Rebel' - Raphael hates being told what to do. It doesn't matter how obviously competent the other one is, he is a natural born anarchist. When their backs are to the wall, Raph is always on the side of his bros, but he isn't one to either take or give orders. At least he isn't a hypocrite about it. *'Lone Wolf' - Raphael enjoys doing his own thing. He often trains by himself and on his own initiative. He also dislikes being followed when he does his own thing because he hates nosey people (among many other things). Raph is the turtle most likely to be encountered doing his own crime fighting thing. *'Reserved' - Raph doesn't easily open up to others. This can make him seem petty even when he has a valid complaint, and is likely the cause of his anger issues. He just doesn't know how to share or open up until he literally has no other options and he blows up on someone well and truly. *'Rebellious' - Raphael is the quintessential rebel without a cause. He hates authority with a passion. Seriously. He has no problem doing the opposite of what he is told out of sheer spite. He is also as likely to simply leave rather than comply. Either way, he is inclined to voice his opinion whether wanted or not and has no problem fighting anyone who tries to corner him on the issue. *'Protective' - Raphael is very protective of his brothers. Noone is allowed to pick on them but him. This extends to the rare individual he accepts as a friend as well. *'Moody' - Raphael seems to be caught in a perpetual hormone overdrive. He is extremely emotional and prone to fly off the handle. He seldom experiences anything in subtle fashion. *'Lone Wolf' - Raphael is a poor team player most of the time. He prefers doing things on his own, and generally hates anything social. *'Sarcastic' - Raphael has an acid tongue that doesnt discriminate. He is given to mockery towards anyone in authority. Except Splinter. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Taken